


Fulfilling the Requirement

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione argue in the room of requirement.





	Fulfilling the Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione could feel his eyes boring into the back of her neck and could hear him shuffle closer to hear what she was saying to Terry. A part of her was thrilled by his interest—but the other side of her was infuriated by his total disregard for her privacy.  
  
"Anyway Hermione, thanks again for last night!" Terry said and bent forward to kiss her cheek quickly before taking his leave of the room.  
  
She glanced around the room of requirement to find everyone had vanished and sighed. She and Ron were once again stuck with cleaning everything up. She was preparing to straighten the cushions when she heard Ron’s voice.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?" She said using her wand to stack the cushions into a neat pile in the corner.  
  
"You know what I’m talking about, Hermione. Was he the reason you didn’t show up for our study session?"  
  
There was something in his voice that sent shivers through her and if she didn’t know better she would think he was jealous. She squashed the thoughts immediately, determined not to get her hopes up again, and turned to face him.  
  
"That’s really none of your business, Ron."  
  
  
  
"I’m making it my business. I’m your best friend and if you’re out behaving like a scarlet woman it effects me too."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. She watched his ears turn red and knew that her laughter was like throwing petrol on a fire but she couldn’t help herself. He stood there for several moment and she finally got herself under control.  
  
"I don’t see what is so funny," he growled, "You’re running around snogging that git Terry and I won’t stand for you behaving like a slag."  
  
  
  
"What did you just call me!"  
  
She had to have heard him wrong and she crossed the room to stand in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched so tightly she could see it twitch.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
She couldn’t think. She saw red and before she knew what she was doing she lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face. The crack of her hand hitting his face sent a shot of pleasure through Hermione. The silence in the room was deafening and she watched a red handprint appear along his cheek. Damn that felt good and he deserved it; how dare he call her a slag. She saw his eyes narrow in anger but found herself lifting her arm up to smack his face again. His hand grabbed her wrist mid-swing.  
  
"Don’t even think about it!"  
  
"You called me a slag!" Hermione was furious. It was more insulting than Malfoy calling her a Mudblood, "Now let me go, Ron!"  
  
"I will not. Did you think I wouldn’t notice something going on with you and Terry?"  
  
"Just because I let you kiss me a few times doesn’t mean you own me." She said, trying hard to free wrist from his hand, "You certainly didn’t think I was a scarlet woman or a slag then."  
  
"This isn’t about that—beside those meant something."  
  
"To who?" she scoffed. "To you?"  
  
"I’m warning you, Hermione!" he said, "Stop it now before I do something we’ll both regret."  
  
"Oh yes such a big man aren’t you, holding me here?" she said sarcastically. "Let me go!"  
  
"Hermione, I’m telling you to stop it now!" Ron’s eyes blazed with anger and something else that Hermione couldn’t quite put her finger on.  
  
"I can snog whomever I wish and you can’t stop me," she hissed. "If I want to run off and shag Draco Malfoy tonight that’s my business."  
  
"Stop it, I’m warning you for the last time."  
  
She could see his body trembling with anger, his face had gone pale, and his eyes had narrowed to small slits as he looked down at her. She couldn’t stop, she wanted to hurt him—like he’d hurt her with his name-calling.  
  
"Or what Ron?" She said, her voice taunted him, hoping her next words were make him leave her alone she said, "You’ll call me more names. Perhaps go and beat up Terry? You don’t care about me, you just think somebody is stealing your plaything."  
  
"That’s it, Hermione," he said as he pulled her towards him, "I can’t take anymore!"  
  
He pulled her body flush against him and claimed her lips in a ruthless kiss. She responded instantly and moaned deep in her throat when his tongue parted her lips to slide against hers. He released her hand so that he could slide his arms around her waist and fitted his body against hers. She entwined her hands behind his head and pulled his lips more firmly against hers.  
  
She was drowning in sensation and she poured all her frustration into kissing him. They had been doing this dance since the beginning of the year, stealing kisses, soft touches, and even had an intense snogging session on his birthday. He’d never said anything about what it meant to him and she decided that he was just practicing his technique with her. She couldn’t resist him, once his lips were on hers—she lost all ability to think. She was hopelessly in love with him.  
  
He lifted his head and stared down into her eyes. She shivered at the unbridled desire she found there.  
  
"Ron, I just gave Terry some notes that he missed when he was sick," she whispered and rested her head on his chest. She couldn’t look into his eyes, the feelings it conjured in her were too intense, and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
"I don’t really think you’re a slag," he whispered, "I’m so sorry."  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and her body tingled as he ran his hands up and down her back. She didn’t expect him to answer, she didn’t know what she expected—but it wasn’t his response.  
  
"I said it because, well, I’m so bloody in love with you that I can’t see straight," he whispered hoarsely. "The thought of you letting someone else kiss you, make love to you, and comfort you drives me mad."  
  
She could hear his heart race in his chest and he buried his head in the top of her hair. She was overwhelmed; she opened her mouth to tell him she loved him to but instead broke down in harsh sobs that seemed to echo in the room.  
  
"Shhh…." he said softly, "don’t cry. It’s okay love. You don’t have to love me back."  
  
Her heart broke at the sadness in his voice and she knew she’d lose him completely if she didn’t speak up.  
  
"I love you, too," she said quickly. "I’ve loved you for ages and I thought all those kisses were just practice for you."  
  
He pulled back slight and tilted her chin with his hand. "What are you talking about? I thought you knew."  
  
He looked astonished and he absentmindedly wiped her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Hermione, those kisses meant everything to me. It was the only way I knew to show you how much I loved you."  
  
"Oh Ron," she said softly and slid her hands up to trace the lines on his face. "I hoped it was more, I just didn’t know. I loved you so much that it didn’t matter that you were practicing." She bit her lower lip and waited for him to respond.  
  
The look in his eyes was so intense almost as if there was a storm brewing deep inside him. There was power hidden there and she shivered a bit at the thought.  
  
"I wanted to tell you but every time I tried I would trip over my words," he said quietly. "My knees would get weak, my palms would sweat… I would wind up saying something completely opposite of what I wanted… I do love you—more than words can ever say."  
  
She rose on her toes to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and sighed as he pulled her tighter against him. The candles in the room went out and then suddenly flared to life again. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and a blush worked its way over his cheeks when he took in the four-poster bed that now occupied the middle of the room.  
  
"Hermione, I didn’t …" he stammered, "I don’t expect…"  
  
She couldn’t help but smile up and him, "I know you didn’t," she said. "I did."  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
"You told me with words now prove it to me."  
  
She knew he’d never back down from a challenge and she heard him take a shuddering breath. She shivered from the look in his eyes—they were full of raw passion, unbridled desire, and she pulled his head towards hers.  
  
"Please…" she whispered just before his lips crashed down on hers.  
  
Her lips parted instantly to allowing him access. Their tongues slid against each other’s and she was overwhelmed by the need to feel his bare skin. She slid her hands to the edge of his jumper and underneath to tease the smooth plan of his stomach. She ran her hands through the coarse hair she felt there and wondered if it was a red as his hair. She began inching his jumper up and pulled her lips from his to allow it to slide over his head.  
  
She trailed kisses down his neck, pausing to suckle at the smooth skin, and then lave it with her tongue. He smelled wonderful… rugged… and she felt a deepened wave of desire wash over her.  
  
"Want you…" she whispered placing a soft kiss on his chest. "Want you so much…"  
  
His hands had worked their way under her jumper and were sliding over her lace-covered breast. She moaned as he teased her nipples with his thumbs, drawing them to hard points, and her hands slid to his hips to pull him closer. His lips closed over hers again and he nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her fully.  
  
She could feel how aroused he’d become against her stomach and curiosity got the best of her. She trailed her fingers over his hips and cupped him in her hand. She traced the length of his erection with her fingertips, savoring the way his head flew back, and the low moan of need he let escape.  
  
"Hermione," he panted, "you’ve got to stop or this will be over before it begins."  
  
He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back gently and then squeezed her hand, "Come on." He led her to the bed and sat down to gaze up at her.  
  
"You’re so beautiful. I’ve dreamed of this every night since the Yule ball."  
  
She felt her heart stop beating and she held her breath. She stared into his eyes and realized he was telling her the truth. Her stomach danced in anticipation and she lowered her hands to the edge of her jumper. She worked it over her head and heard the hiss of breath he took in when she stood in front of him.  
  
Their eyes locked and she could read the desire… the passion… the love—all written there in those stormy blue eyes. She saw his hands tremble as he raised them to the clasp on her bra. It took several tries but he worked it free and pulled her onto his lap. His fingers slid over her breasts, pausing to tease her, and then they slid under the straps of her bra, then his hands where sliding down her arms slowly, and she felt goose flesh rise on her entire body. She shifted in his lap letting out a small moan when she felt him pressed so close against her center.  
  
"Hermione, I want to do this right," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck, "but I’m not going to be able to if you keep that up."  
  
He paused to suckle just where her shoulder and neck met, she tilted her head to give him better access, and she slid her fingers into his hair. She ran her fingers through it, marveling at how soft it was, and she let out a startled gasp when he flipped her onto the bed.  
  
"Let me do this right, Hermione," he said softly. "Let me show you how beautiful you are… how much I love you."  
  
He looked so determined and so anxious to please her that she merely nodded her head. She let out a low moan when he took her nipple between his lips and teased her with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Intense heat gathered in her center and she arched her back at the feelings. Her hands clenched the comforter on top the bed and she felt his hands on the button at the top of her jeans. She shivered as he loosened it and lowered her zipper. His mouth was dancing across her breasts and then slid down her frame to her stomach. He kissed her there before rocking back on his heels to pull at her jeans. Her hips lifted immediately and he tugged them and her knickers down her legs.  
  
He looked at her, it was the same intense look he got when playing chess, and she arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"See something you like, Ron?"  
  
He didn’t answer right away—instead he slid his finger slowly through her folds.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
She heard him chuckle and her eyes flew wide open when she felt his breath against her, "Feel something you like?" he whispered, and she couldn’t respond because his mouth was against her.  
  
It was intense, his mouth was teasing her, his tongue danced across her clit, and she let out a low moan of need. Fire coursed through her veins and she let out a harsh cry when he slid a finger inside of her. Her back bowed off the bed and she felt close to something, what she wasn’t quite sure, but waves of pleasure racked her body. He slid another finger inside her and lifted his head to watch her.  
  
"Ron… Where did you learn to do this…" she cried out as his thumb brushed back and forth of her in time with the thrust of his fingers.  
  
"You’re not the only one who studies, Hermione."  
  
"God, you should get top marks…"  
  
"Let me see you fly." His voice was hoarse and echoed in her mind just as she felt a sensation similar to falling. Her body was racked with tremors and she called out his name, mindlessly thrusting against his hand.  
  
The pleasure was so intense she thought she might die from it and she let out a low moan as she floated back to earth.  
  
"That was amazing," he whispered, and her eyes flew open. "Beautiful."  
  
She lifted herself onto her elbows and beckoned him forward for a kiss, she could taste herself there on his lips, and she was surprised at the renewed sense of arousal that she felt.  
  
"Make me yours, Ron."  
  
He lifted himself off the bed and began the work of removing his trousers. She watched him as he undressed with trembling hands and couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped when she saw him completely starkers for the first time. Her eyes raked down his body; his shoulders were broad but still lean, his chest had filled out nicely and was covered with light red hair that glinted with the candlelight, and then she let her eyes trail to his erection.  
  
"You’re magnificent," she whispered. "You’re so beautiful."  
  
He climbed back onto the bed and claimed her lips, his tongue danced against hers, and his hands trailed fire across her skin. He covered her completely and she almost cried out at the feeling of his bare skin against hers. Finally, she thought. It was as though she had waited forever for this moment and now that it was finally here she couldn’t convince herself that it wasn’t a dream. She could feel his body trembling against hers and it amazed her she could draw this kind of reaction from him.  
  
"You’re trembling," she whispered. "Why?"  
  
"I want you so much. I’m afraid that I will hurt you."  
  
He drew back and she could see he was serious, "You won’t hurt me. Please don’t stop." She arched her hips toward him and hooked a leg around his waist. She could feel him poised at her entrance and watched his body shake with the effort to hold back.  
  
"I love you," he moaned as he pushed forward and slowly slid inside her.  
  
She had been bracing herself for pain and was surprised that she didn’t feel any. She wiggled her hips experimentally against him and let out a low moan when she felt him sink further into her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She could tell he was fighting a losing battle to keep from moving and she lifted her hands to his shoulders.  
  
"I just feel full, it’s wonderful."  
  
She moved her hips against his again and with a tortured moan he began moving against her. His strokes were slow to begin with and then increased in intensity. She could feel the desire building in her again as she watched the emotions play over his face. He looked as if he was in heaven. Their soft moans and whimpers filled the room and echoed off the walls.  
  
"More… Faster… Harder…" she called out and felt herself approaching the edge again.  
  
He complied immediately, he claimed her lips, his tongue mirrored the thrusting of his hips, and he reached down to entwine their fingers. He was driving her into the soft bedding with each of his thrust and she squeezed his hands tightly with hers.  
  
She felt wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure wash over her. He drew back and slammed his hips against hers and she felt his release overtake him. His body was awash in shudders and he drew back from her lips. His eyes flew open and locked with hers and he called out her name hoarsely, and it was then she found her own release.  
  
He collapsed against her and they lie there trembling together. She could feel his heart racing and he planted soft kisses on her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," He whispered. "With all my heart and soul."  
  
He rolled off of her and turned to pull her tightly against him. She let her hand trace the freckles that dotted his shoulders and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you too, I’ve loved you forever," she said softly. "I’ll love you forever. I think you’re stuck with me."  
  
"Forever sounds about right," He replied, and kissed her forehead.  
  
They lay there quietly for several moments and suddenly a thought popped into her head.  
  
"Ron, do you still have that book?"  
  
"Bill gave it to me as a Christmas present," he said looking puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"You know how I love to study," she grinned suddenly looking mischievous. "You might even get a pop quiz."


End file.
